IoT devices have limited capabilities for data entry, advanced peripherals such as keyboards are not always available for IoT devices to utilize data entry. When powering up an IoT device for the first time a language of communication to aid a user in setting up the device is usually utilized. Classically the language of communication defaults to a language chosen or pre-programmed into the IoT device. However, sometimes the default communication language is a language not understood by the user (e.g., for geographical reasons). Also, given the globalization of today's market the same IoT device might be sold in different countries each with a different communication language and assigning a default language to each device based on where it will be sold is cumbersome. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an efficient, transparent method of assigning the language of communication of IoT devices.